


Oh, Juggie

by milkshakesandmurders



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Chance Meetings, Eventual Romance, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkshakesandmurders/pseuds/milkshakesandmurders
Summary: "How long have you been waiting for?" The sudden voice invaded his ears; it reminded him of sweetness, innocence, fairy floss, giggles and too much sugar at the local fete. Yet, in the same breathe, it chilled him to his very core.In his peripheral vision, she was blonde.He couldn't move. He felt cemented to the spot. He couldn't form words. It was like his brain had just gone into meltdown mode. What was happening?Before he could formulate any coherent words or even thoughts; he sensed some movement in front of him.





	1. I've been waiting..

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I have approximately eleventy billion fics happening right now, I KNOW I KNOW.  
> But this one was a sudden brainwave.  
> It's mainly from Jughead's POV this time around.  
> All of my fics have been Betty's POV, so this is fun and different.  
> It'll be a short multi chapter. Aiming for maybe three installments? But hoping for longer style chapters. Fingers crossed.
> 
> Thanks for getting this far...  
> Enjoy xx

Jughead was going to kill Archibald Andrews.  
He felt like he had been played, tricked, punked. He was meant to his best friend. His _best-fucking-friend_. He was a brother, for fucks sake. How he could do this, and not feel a shred of guilt? Jughead would never know.   
He remembers the conversation, vividly.

-

_"Ah, so Jug, I have a gig on Saturday night! I'd love it if you could come?" Archie knew, he already knew, that despite all of Jughead's assignments and deadlines for his small online newspaper side job - he could never say no to Archie, not when it came to his music._

_"Arch, man. You know how flat out I am this week-" this was the beginning of the end._

_"What's one night? Have a few drinks, listen to some up and coming artists. Cmon, I'll even buy the first round and pay for the bloody uber!" Archie started pretending to pray._

_"Okay, okay. But. First two rounds and uber there and back. You got yourself a deal." Jughead was useless. He really was._

_"Yessss! Thanks, man. It'll be a freaking amazing night! We might even find some ladiiiiiies," he winked, and proceeded to thrust his pelvis against the kitchen counter._

_Jughead rolled his eyes, and turned his attention back to his laptop, "whatever, Arch. Just, please for the love of all the higher beings, stop humping the kitchen counter. It did nothing to deserve that."_

_-_

As he stood outside the establishment they were both about to enter; his jaw was clenched, his hands in the pockets of his trademark and on-brand Sherpa jacket, which suddenly felt way too tight, his toes were curled (and not in a pleasurable way by any means) and his stomach was in knots. He pulled out the packet of cigarettes from his pocket and retrieved a lighter. Smoking was bad, it would eventually kill him, he knew that, but he was going to die one day, anyway, right? He hummed at the familiar taste of nicotine traveling down his throat. The great leveler, he thought to himself.

  
"Okay," Jughead winced at the sting of one of Archie's famous (and friendly he insists) back slaps, "let's go, bro!" Archie looked back at him, his grin spreading ear-to-ear. Jughead nodded in response, as he flicked his cigarette butt on the concrete.

Both men entered the upmarket pub. Jughead immediately cringed, whilst Archie almost sounded like he giggled, comparable to a 16 year old school girl, one might say. Jughead took stock of his surroundings; noting the toilets, the exits and most importantly the bar, "I'm getting a beer, Arch. Did you want one?" Jughead slapped Archie's arm in an attempt to get his attention, "Arch? Beer?"

"Oh yeah, thanks man," when Archie noticed that Jughead hadn't moved from his spot, he raised an eyebrow, "the bar is over there?" Archie pointed.  
"Oh, I know, man," Jughead couldn't help but emphasize the last word the rolled out of his mouth, "but part of our deal, in case you have forgotten, cos I sure haven't. You buy first and second round, so cough it up, lover boy," Jughead held out his palm, waiting.

"Fuck. I forgot about that," Archie reached into the back pocket of his jeans and retrieved his wallet, pulling out a $20 note, "that should suffice."   
Jughead nodded, "it should," and made his way over to the bar. As he waited to be served, which he wasn't sure why he even had to wait, it's not like the place was busy. He stood waiting, for what felt like way too long by this stage. Jughead was suddenly overwhelmed by the smell of vanilla and lavender with a hint of champagne, maybe. He shivered.

"How long have you been waiting for?" The sudden voice invaded his ears; it reminded him of sweetness, innocence, fairy floss, giggles and too much sugar at the local fete. Yet, in the same breathe, it chilled him to his very core.   
In his peripheral vision, she was blonde.  
He couldn't move. He felt cemented to the spot. He couldn't form words. It was like his brain had just gone into meltdown mode. What was happening?  
Before he could formulate any coherent words or even thoughts; he sensed some movement in front of him.

As he finally found some way of making any kind of movement, the bartender was clearing his throat, obviously trying to get Jughead's attention.  
He looked up, and swallowed hard, "just two beers, thanks" the bartender nodded and turned around to the small fridges behind him and retrieved two beers. As Jughead went to hand over Archie's money, the bartender waved his hand, mumbling something about it being on the house.  
Jughead wasn't one to argue free drinks, or food or free anything really. After all, he was a 'struggling' student.

He grabbed the beers off the counter, and found himself scanning the room. Looking for blonde hair.  
But there were too many people. Too many blonde women. Just as he felt his insides tighten, there was an announcement, something about registering and getting name tags.

"Jughead!" Archie's voice cut through his thoughts, he was waving him over. Jughead handed Archie his beer, before finishing half the bottle in record time.  
"Woah, mate. Calm down. We still have a couple of hours." Archie chuckled, and 'gently' patted his back.

_"If you haven't registered or got name tags, please come to the registration desk IMMEDIATELY!"_

"We should go, Jug," Archie groaned as he grabbed Jughead's wrist and dragged him over to the table, "Archie Andrews and Jughead Jones, thanks," Jughead watched as Archie put on his perfect-boy-next-door-I-used-to-play-football-in-high-school-but-low key-I-hated-it-and-I-wanted-to-be-a-musician smile.

"Here you go, boys," the older woman flustered, "have either of you done any kind of speed dating before?" They shook their heads in unison. "Okay, so, it's a little different to moving from table to table, there is still a timer, however, everyone just wanders around. You can always go back to the same person again, as long as they're not talking to anyone else, and of course, they want to continue talking to you. Understood?"

"What happens if you meet someone, you do the necessary chats, and whatnot. Do we exchange numbers?" Archie eyes widened at his friends sudden interest in the intricacies of speed dating, especially after the tantrum upon finding out what was actually happening tonight.

"If you meet a lovely lady tonight, Mr Jones, we encourage the exchanging of numbers. Is there anything else for you gentlemen?" Both shook their hands and walked away, with Jughead finishing the remainder of his beer.

 

*

 

The night dragged, no one had really caught Jughead's interest. There was no denying, there had actually been some gorgeous, intelligent and even funny women that he had spoken with. But, none of them gave him that chilly, yet carefree feeling that he had experienced only just a couple of hours earlier.  
Archie, on the other hand, had this raven haired beauty hanging off his every word. If there hadn't of been people around, Jughead was positively certain that the two would have sex by now. Without a doubt.

As Jughead finished his third or fourth beer for the evening, Archie stumbled over to him, the raven beauty not too far behind him, "Jug! This is Veronica! Veronica! This is Jughead. My best friend, my brother from another mother!" Archie squeezed Jughead's arm.  
"Hey Veronica, it's nice to meet you," Jughead wasn't sure what the etiquette was regarding meeting either a one-night-stand or a potential girlfriend, so he just nodded slightly.  
Veronica returned his nod, "you too, Jughead. Now Archie. Let's go back to mine," she tugged on Archie's sleeve.

Jughead chuckled, "I'll see you tomorrow, man. Be safe, yeah? Don't be a fool, wrap your tool!" To which Archie waved and proceeded to run out on to the street with Veronica. The girl who was definitely wearing real pearls. And was even more so out of Archie's league. But good for him. He had been mending a broken heart for a while now. It was about time he got back out there.  
The irony of the words playing in his mind was not lost on Jughead. He just shrugged and made his way out of the pub and started ordering an uber.

"I was wondering when you'd be coming out," it was her. It was her, again, "I've been waiting for you."  
Jughead slowly, ever so slowly turned around.  
She was angelic. She was beautiful. She was out of this world. She was also waiting for some kind of response, "you have?" He finally stammered.

"I have. I feel like I'm drawn to you for some reason-" she got closer, ripped off his name tag, and inspected it before throwing it on the ground, "Jughead Jones," he flushed at the way she made his name sound, "I wanted to talk to you in there, but you pretty much had girls lined up, vying for your attention." She smirked, "and, you, my dear, were totally unawares. It's cute. Endearing." She ran her finger down his denim jacket, "very 90's. I like it," she was flirting with him, this mysterious blonde woman was flirting with him and he had no fucking idea how to respond to her, "you're quiet," he swallowed, hard, he could feel her watching his Adam's apple.

"You're also nervous. I can sense it. I hope it's not me making you nervous, Jughead." She tugged her lower lip into her mouth, "how's about you and I go get a drink? Relax the nerves a little. Cos I'd love to get to know you better," she grabbed his hand.

"Ummm, there's a bar about four blocks from here. We could go there. I was about to order an uber." He realized how fast all of those words tumbled out of his mouth.  
Her face fell, and his stomach dropped.  
"Four blocks?" Her eyes darted down the street and back to him, to see him nodding, "my apartment is two blocks away, what do you say, Juggie?"


	2. Lust and Fear...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smile the erupted on her face was heart attack inducing.  
> The similarities were identical, yet somehow different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut warning.

_"Four blocks?" Her eyes darted down the street and back to him, to see him nodding, "my apartment is two blocks away, what do you say, Juggie?"_

* * *

 

If you had asked Jughead what they talked about on the way back to Elizabeth's apartment that night; he couldn't tell you - he learnt her name, but it felt like they talked about nothing and everything all at the same time.  
But, how he managed to have her up against the wall just near the entrance to her apartment, her legs wrapped around his waist, back arching off said wall, moaning his apparent new nickname, with him leaving his bruising marks on every inch of skin from her neck down to her collarbone; he couldn't tell you. It just happened. Almost like a natural progression.

"We should go inside," Elizabeth managed to get out, in between her moans, "it's a bit more comfortable." He gently let her slide down the wall, unwrapping her long legs from around him.  
He wanted her. He wanted her like he had wanted no one else in his entire existence. She fumbled for her keys and opened the door, entering first and moving to the side to let him in, the tiniest of spaces, just to feel him again. Even if it was just the slightest of touches.

As she closed the door, she suddenly had him up against the back of the door, "so, Juggie," she murmured into his ear, before nibbling his lobe, "what do you wanna do?" She reached down and slowly unbuckled his belt, undoing his button and pulling down his zipper.  
Elizabeth giggled at the thud his head made against the back of the door, and the groan that escaped his mouth, "i don't care," he sighed.  
She took that as her queue, maneuvering his jeans down his thighs, gasping at the bulge underwear his underwear, softly running her finger over the evident wet patch forming.

Dropping to her knees, she stroked his length, looking up at him, to see his lusty stormy blue eyes burning into her, without a second breath, she pulled down his underwear, and twirled the tip of her tongue over his head.  
The groan that he let out only fueled the ache that was forming between her thighs, "Elizabeth," he bucked towards her face, as she licked his entire length, with one hand cupping his balls, and the other grabbing his ass cheek, pulling him further into her mouth.

He watched her intently, and he decided that this was the hottest thing he had ever seen in his life. And this was before she couldn't handle the lack of friction of her own, so she pulled her hand from his balls and snaked it up her own inner thigh.  
The gasp that followed, vibrating up his length was incredible. He watched her buck towards her own hand, moaning his name.  
He could feel the warmth coiling in his stomach, as she took his length in her mouth all over again. Still touching herself in the process.

"Elizabeth, I'm gunna..." she removed her hand from his ass, and was now pulling him in sync with the movement of her mouth, "fucccckkkk," he groaned, "I'm so close," she increased the speed of her hand as well as her mouth, he took that as what was about to happen as okay.  
With another thud against the door, the warmth in his stomach uncoiling, his legs stiffened, his breathing labored, he released, his hands grabbing her hair, as he let himself go. She slowed down her pace, to match his come down.   
He tried to maintain his breathing, as he looked down at her, she moved backwards and sat down, licking her lips.  
"You taste so fucking good, Juggie," she bit her lip, whilst slowly pulling her skirt up her thighs, "I think it's my turn now though," the darkness in her eyes made him weak. Even more weak than he was already.

He kicked off his jeans and underwear, Before leaning down and picking her up under the armpits, "where do you want me to take you, Elizabeth?" She wrapped her legs around his waist again, twitching at the feel of his still hard arousal skimming her centre.  
"The bedroom is too far away, I needed you yesterday," she pointed to the couch, "there."  
He nodded, as he took her in his mouth, massaging her tongue. The kiss was messy and passionate. There was nothing sweet about it.  
She definitely wasn't innocent, or giggles. She was sultry and dark.   
He dropped her onto the couch, and dropped to his own knees, reaching up her legs, kissing her from her ankle right up to her knees. She reached down and unzipped her skirt, to which he pulled it down her thighs.  
He was blown away at the state of her underwear. She was soaking, "holy shit," he murmured.  
"I told you, I needed you, yesterday," she wiggled out of her underwear, he reached up and pulled them down to her knees, and finished by pulling them down the remainder of the way with his teeth.

Jughead flung the underwear across the room, and started back at her knees, this time though, licking her inner thigh. He felt her hands pulling his hair, the noises coming from her mouth were like nothing he had heard before. He was lightly touching her other thigh with feather like touches, as he made his way to her aching centre, he blew some air on her clit, "FUCK!" She breathed, "I need you to touch me. Now."

Jughead didn't need to be told twice, his tongue entered her aching sex, her back arched off the back of the couch, finger nails digging into his scalp, the pain overwhelming him completely.  
His tongue moved up her slit, and softly nibbled her clit, he had never experienced anything like this before. He had never had a woman respond to him his way, her clit was throbbing against his tongue.  
He reached up, and without warning, entered two fingers. the sound of her moaning, his fingers entering her as well as his tongue licking her clit engulfed his apartment.

It wasn't long after, he could feel her walls quivering against his fingers, the writhing increased tenfold, her fingernails were now digging into his shoulder blades, "JUG, do not fucking stop, I'm so close. Harder!" His tongue licked faster, his fingers pumped harder and within seconds she was releasing on his tongue, and covering his fingers.  
She was a writhing, quivering mess on the couch.  
He leant back and watched her.

"Come here," she whispered. He stood up, and she beckoned him to come closer, as he did so, she pulled him down on top of her, "fuck me, Juggie. Fuck me hard. Fuck me like you've waited for me your entire life," his eyes grew wide, "please," she fluttered her eyelashes.

Jughead smirked, as he covered her body with his. Elizabeth moved her legs to rest of his shoulders, "I wanna feel you, all of you," she grabbed his cock, and lined him up.  
With one swift move, and entered her centre.  
Her head fell over the back of the armrest, screaming his name. He pumped her, hard and fast.   
"You feel so fuckin' good, Elizabeth." He panted, as he found a spot that was driving her wild.

"I want your hands around my throat," she looked him dead in the eye.

He complied, with one hand on her hip, and other reaching to grab her throat, it was in that moment, her reaction, he wasn't going to last much longer.  
She continued panting his name, he pumped her harder and fasted, feeling her walls begin to quiver around him, with his own release brewing, her back arched once more and screamed his name as her release escaped her, pulling his own release seconds later. As they rode out their high together, he removed his hand from her throat, and slowly pulled out.   
He couldn't help but smirk at her sudden whine at the loss.  
Elizabeth pulled her head up and swung her legs around him. But not before reaching down and running her fingers over her centre, capturing some of himself, and placing her fingers in her mouth.

His eyes widened.   
Who was this woman? And the hell did she come from?  
Without any warning, she was suddenly telling him how she had work early in the morning and needed to get some sleep, and was dressing herself whilst throwing his clothes at him.  
He sat on the couch, bewildered, "you're kicking me out?" He had never had a one night stand before. Maybe this was totally normal.

"Jughead. This has been a long time coming, trust me. I'll see you again soon. But. I really do have work early tomorrow," she gave him a quick kiss and skipped to, he presumed, her bedroom, leaving him in the middle of her lounge room, totally naked.

-

The week dragged. Between the online paper he casually worked for abruptly closing, and assignments at uni, he was swamped.  
Thankfully he managed to snare a job at the local coffee shop.   
Archie hadn't been home much that week either, so he still didn't get a chance to tell him about his encounter after speed dating. Jughead still didn't know exactly what happened that night. It was a blur.  
A combined blur of sex, lust, green eyes and confusion. In hindsight, it's the best kind of blur.  
Although, he still has no idea who this Elizabeth woman is. Or where exactly it is that she came from.  
There had been no exchange of contact details; just names and well, bodily fluids.  
He sighed.  
Jughead had been single for a while now.  
All of his previous girlfriends were great, no denying.  
But, they weren't right. They didn't fit.  
They didn't give him butterflies, he didn't feel the electricity, he didn't feel carefree.  
With Elizabeth though, this was unlike anything else.

"Excuse me?" A voice came from the register.  
Jughead looked up, and felt frozen to the spot.  
"Hi, can I get a large soy latte, please?" The smile the erupted on her face was heart attack inducing.  
The similarities were identical, yet somehow different.  
Before he could think any further, he dropped the bottle of water he was holding and ran.  
Leaving the blonde hair, green eyed beauty baffled at the register.

-

Jughead ran, and ran and ran. He hurriedly unlocked the door to his shared apartment with Archie, rushed inside and leant back against the door.  
Breathing heavily. His body shaking. Almost violently.  
His heart was pounding in his chest.  
He closed his eyes. But as soon as his eyes closed, she was there, behind his eyelids.  
He opened his eyes again, to suddenly see Elizabeth standing in front of him.  
"WHAT THE FUCK?" He yelled.   
If he didn't have a heart attack earlier, he was on the verge now.  
"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET IN HERE, ELIZABETH?" He was still yelling, but his voice was ragged.  
He could feel the beads of sweat pouring down his forehead, catching in his eyebrows.

"How the fuck did I get in here, Jughead?" She smirked and raised an eyebrow, "I've always been here, don't you see that?"

"What the fuck are you talking about? Did Archie let you in? Is he here?" He was panicked.

She laughed this time, before sitting down at the table, "no, Jughead. Archie didn't let me in. I was here already. I've been here everyday. Everyday since you turned 16," she motioned for him to sit down, to which he thoroughly shook his head, "okay, suit yourself then."

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" He could no longer hide the shaking and fear in his voice.

"Jughead, we have so much to talk about. Really. But before I go any further. We need to get one thing straight, my dear. I'm going to ask you one question. Is that okay?" He noticed how different her eyes were this time around, maybe it was the fear and adrenaline pumping through his veins, but he nodded regardless. Keeping firm against the door, and his hand tightly on the door knob.

"Do you think I'm real, or maybe a figment of your imagination?" She asked, so casually.

He choked, "what?"

"I'll ask again, do you think I'm real or did you create me yourself?" She tapped the table in front of her.

"I don't understand," he didn't know what was going on, or what was unfolding. His grip on the door knob, tightening.

"Oh, Juggie. You are just as adorable and clueless as you were all those years ago," she smiled, "I'm not real, Jughead. This," she pointed to herself, "I'm a creation of your mind."

He swallowed and sunk down to the ground.

"Okay, it's not exactly what I had in mind when I asked you to sit, but alas, here we are. As I said, we have lots to talk about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah.  
> That happened...  
> I feel it's fitting, you know, Halloween coming up?


	3. Creation of the mind meets reality.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead closed his eyes. Unsure of what to expect when he opened them again.  
> He felt a mixture of terror, sadness, confusion and a lot of uncertainty.

_"Oh, Juggie. You are just as adorable and clueless as you were all those years ago," she smiled, "I'm not real, Jughead. This," she pointed to herself, "I'm a creation of your mind."_

_He swallowed and sunk down to the ground._

_"Okay, it's not exactly what I had in mind when I asked you to sit, but alas, here we are. As I said, we have lots to talk about."_

 

\--

 

All Jughead could do was sit. His mind was totally blank. He couldn't think. He didn't know what to think. He almost didn’t want to think.  
He just sat there, and stared.

Elizabeth cleared her throat, "how's about I start from the beginning? This situation is something I've been planning for for a while," she tapped the table, "do you remember when Archie started noticing the opposite sex?" Jughead slowly nodded, "it was about 10 years ago, fun fact, that's how I long I've been around, but I digress. Archie, he started dating. Often. I always thought he had commitment issues, just between you and I. Veronica, though, she seems good for him-"

"You know about Veronica?"

Elizabeth laughed, "of course I do, Jughead. You may not have seen me for a week, but I've been around, but anyway. Archie started dating, and as a result, your friendship became less of an interest, you could say. And we both know, you didn't have girls lining up after you in high school," she smiled, "so, you kinda created me. In your head. I was everything you wanted in a potential female partner. The perfect female partner," Elizabeth stood up and made her way to Jughead, to which his panic levels increased again, she sat down in front of him, "Jug, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I'm not going to be around much longer, so don't worry," she reached over and touched his leg.

"I can't feel it you touching me," his mouth agape.

"I told you, I won't be around much longer. So I need to talk quick. It's beginning. The main reason for your failed relationships? Me. Sort of. You had this idea of me in your head, so, plain and simple, your girlfriends weren't up to that 'standard', so to speak. And I know your next question will be, what about Saturday? And it's another plain and simple answer - you didn't want to meet anyone on Saturday. You started thinking about me harder. So it was time to appear. You needed to see me, in front of you. You needed an idea of what you were looking for-"

"But, we had-"

Elizabeth put her hand up, "no, we didn't. You ordered an uber, got home, and fell asleep. What happened, was a dream. You weren't drunk. You had a vivid dream," she winked, "Check your bank account, and your trip history on uber. You came straight home. There was no apartment two blocks away."

Jughead's brain was in overdrive.

"This is a lot to take in, I know. It's been 10 years in the making for me, Jughead," she sighed, "the coffee shop girl? The one that you noticed. The one you ran away from?”

Jughead looked up, and nodded.

"You need to find her. All of this," she motioned between the two of them, "has basically led you to her.”

"She looked just like you," his brows furrowed.

"Which is understandable. You've seen her a few times before, Jug. Your campus isn't large. The reality is, I've been a thought. But her, she's made it a reality. You just need to find her," she tucked a loose wave behind her ear, "close your eyes, Juggie."

"What?" He questioned, "why?"

"Please. Close your eyes." She gave him a nod, and a smile.

Jughead closed his eyes. Unsure of what to expect when he opened them again.  
He felt a mixture of terror, sadness, confusion and a lot of uncertainty.  
He slowly opened them, after what turned out to be a few minutes. He looked around. She was gone.  
He checked the kitchen, the bathroom, the bedrooms, everywhere he possibly could.  
But she was gone. Just like that, she had disappeared. There was a part of him that felt almost a little lighter. 

 

-

 

Jughead didn't sleep at all. 6AM rolled around, his alarm went off. It would usually be snooze and repeat over and over again, until 7AM. When he would end up having approximately 15 minutes to get ready for work and leave the house.  
But not this morning. He jumped out of bed and made his way to the shower. He noticed Archie's bedroom door was opened, so he obviously didn't come home the night before. Which Jughead was totally fine with. Because right now, his head was a royal fucking mess.

He kept going over it, again and again - Elizabeth was a thought, a creation in his teenage mind. And the girl at the coffee shop (which he had to admit, he had seen a handful of times, but just figured she was out of his league) was the person he had been waiting for?  
For 10 years? He shook his head and made his way to the shower.  
Jughead sat in the bottom of the shower for 20 minutes at least. The scalding hot water, streaming down his back, tingling his spine, scorching his skin.  
But Even with the heat of the water, and the steam - he still felt cold. When he started feeling the water go lukewarm, it was time to get out.

It was almost 6:30AM, and he was in the kitchen getting toast and making coffee, when out of the blue, Archie arrived.

Jughead's eyes darted between his phone and Archie, "dude, its 6:30AM. Seems like an odd time to be getting home?" He waited a few minutes, with raised eyebrows.

"Ah, Ronnie is sick of me. She was getting ready for work. Wanted me to go. She wanted to have breakfast with her housemate," Archie shrugged.

"I was considering putting your room up on Facebook, to be honest. Wasn't sure if you were coming back," Jughead smirked.

"Oh ha-ha, bro. Nah, Ronnie missed Betty, I can't argue with that, so? I'm going to have shower." He laughed as he made his way to the bathroom.

 

-

 

Jughead had been at work for a couple of hours. Restocking cups, sugars, coffee beans, serviettes when the shop and his ears was overrun with giggles. He turned around and felt his stomach drop to his feet.  
It was her, again. His heart once again, pounding.  
But at least this time, he was able to move.

The blonde haired green eyed beauty caught his eye, "hang on, Ronnie, go sit. I'll get you your usual," she ushered her to go sit down.

Veronica. This was Betty. Holy shit.

"Hey, you bolted on me yesterday, Mister." She smiled.  
Her eyes were beautiful. Like an untouched field of grass. Green, so much green.  
He could get lost, for hours.

"Ah yeah, sorry about that, I, ahhh," he looked around. He was stumped. He had no good excuse.

"I wasn't sure if it was something I did or not. You looked at like me like you'd seen a ghost or something," she laughed, he didn't, "I admit, I wasn't wearing makeup, so I probably did look pale, so hopefully I look better today." She had hope in her eyes.

"You look great today, and you looked great yesterday," the corner of his upper lip raised, "large soy latte, two sugars, right?" She smiled and nodded, "what does Veronica want?"  
He motioned toward Veronica, "she'll have a skinny flat white, no sugars. Wait. How do you know Ronnie?” As she went to pull her purse out, he instructed her to put it away, "after yesterday, it's on the house. She’s also dating my housemate.”

"Oh, wow. Small word, huh? And thank you for the coffee,” she looked at his name tag, "Jughead." He nodded, "I'm Betty, by the way, I come here pretty often, so maybe, we could hang out after your shift one day."

"I'd like that, very much." He smiled.  
It was the first smile in a while that was a genuine smile. With a slight tinge of happiness with a dash of hope.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it!  
> Let me know your thoughts?  
> Something a little different, I think.
> 
> It was fun to write too!  
> I love a good plot twist.
> 
> (and I’m not sure if anyone noticed, but I never did refer to her as Betty - it was always Elizabeth. Fun fact)

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Yay or nay?
> 
> I absolutely live for comments.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr -  
> sweaters-and-crowns


End file.
